


the wolf queen's bite

by NoxWrites



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, proud wife dany watching sansa rip apart the patriarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrites/pseuds/NoxWrites
Summary: the rumour of the wolf and dragon queen fornicating makes some question Sansa's legitimacy, she will have none of that.





	the wolf queen's bite

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

She’s panting and moaning as Daenerys’ tongue explores her lips between her legs. Her throat sore and voice hoarse. She releases another scream into the morning light as Daenerys’ bites down upon Sansa’s exposed bud. 

 

“Daenerys! Oh Gods. Da-” A large moan ripples through Sansa as she feels her body crashing into the stars before falling again. 

 

She feels Daenerys cleaning her with sensitive strokes of her tongue before the queen climbs back up Sansa’s body, soft kisses and nips being left on her way up. She comes to rest above Sansa with a smile on her lips. A quick kiss to Sansa’s lips and she rolls onto the bed. 

 

Sansa hums as she rolls onto her side to bury her head in Dany’s neck. The two enjoy soft touches and light kisses as they drift in and out of sleep before the day really begins.

 

Unbeknownst to them, a servant thinking the Dragon Queen had turned on the Wolf Queen was just exposed to some sensitive content that could be worth some hefty money.

* * *

 

They continue their lives, using lesser known hallways of the Red Keep to meet and fall into each other. Their hands brushing when they stand in public, it’s not ideal but it’s enough for now. 

 

As the morning bell rings through out King’s Landing Sansa and Dany separately make their ways to the throne room. Dany takes a seat on the Dragon Throne, the old Iron Throne tossed and long gone and replaced by a replica of Daenerys’ throne in Dragonstone. Sansa stands forward and to the right of the throne as the first issue of the day is brought to attention. 

 

They listen, begin to bounce ideas from each other to other advisors and back to the citizen to see if it could work. Most of the time it is a simple solution, but some of the times....

 

“He began planting farms on my southern lands.” Lord Reed glares from the few feet he stands from Lord Dustin.

 

“Your grace, our farms have become over burdened with supplying the Wall as much as possible and ourselves. We are most honored to serve the north,” He nods to Sansa who currently holds title of Queen in the North. “but our crops need more room.”

 

“What if-”

 

“We are not talking to you girl.” Lord Reed waves a hand as if Sansa’s two words offended him. The entirety of the great hall goes silent. 

 

“Pardon?” Sansa clears her throat and stands fully erect. 

 

“We all know you have no real claim of Queen in the North, if anyone does it’s Jon Snow or Brandon Stark. Not some girl who has been passed from house lord to house lord as a bargaining chip and now bends the knee each night to the Southern Queen. That is how you got your title, isn’t it?” He speaks with venom on his tongue and Sansa knows by the light shaking of the great hall that Drogon has waken from behind the throne, Lord Reed now stands less sure of himself since the beast begins to stir.

 

Daenerys stands from her throne, Drogon’s head swings between her and Sansa, protecting both his mother’s as the man tries to hold his ground.

 

“I-”

 

Sansa is quick to stand for herself, she can’t have Daenerys fight this battle it would only further his point. “I won the North back. I fled from the Bolton’s who held me hostage, I gained my strength back and waited for the opportunity to strike. And when it came, it was not Jon Snow or Brandon Stark who delivered the final blows to the Bolton house, it was me.” She takes a step forward, Drogon’s lips peel back to reveal sharp teeth to the lord. “I kept the north secure as the White Walkers began to attack the Wall. I kept Winterfell through a nine year winter.”

 

“But-” He tries to speak but Drogon just begins a roar in the base of his throat.

 

“No, let me continue. It does not matter who I bed at night nor who I wake with in the morning. I have just as much power as the Dragon Queen and her Dragons. If you do not believe me, that is fine, I don’t need your belief to secure my legitimacy.” She steadies herself, brushing her dress a bit and then lowering her tone. “Besides, I would rather bed the Dragon Queen than some boy who got his title from his daddy and never fought for anything in his life.”

 

Sansa turns around, giving Drogon a gentle stroke as she leaves the great hall. The onlookers are speechless, not wanting to be unprofessional and laugh nor having the balls to argue if they had any arguments left. Lord Reed says nothing as he backs out of the great hall like a fool.

 

Daenerys sits back upon her throne with a smirk, Drogon’s head lowers again and rests at her feet. Lord Dustin simply bows and leaves, knowing this is a fight for a different day.

 

Once everyone has left, Daenerys lets out a little scoff and smiles with pride and Sansa’s display.

 

_That’s my girl._

**Author's Note:**

> Drogon loves his mommies!
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> (currently at daensas.tumblr.com)


End file.
